Mar 2008 CC
=The Galliards Report= Kaz Ears-to-the-Ground, Fostern of the Bone Gnawers: The Silent Striders have a lupus cub, by the name of Badger. She is enthusiastic, and will steal your cold cuts. Mick, Ragabash Walker long languishing in apparent exile, was Rited by the Walkers recently. He's now called Wild-Card. Cael Starts the Fire, Ahroun of the Fianna, became the first of the unofficial cubpack Mischief to be Rited, leading a group of Garou (including Chris, Quiet, Riot, Basil, and Mouse) against a nest of fomori. He's now known as Leads Like The North Star, or North Star for those with less efficient breath control. Sean, formerly Red-Light, has become a Rited Philodox of the Bone Gnawers by the name of Golden-Tongue. Persuasiveness was, evidently, somehow involved. Dagny, mostly known as Firefly during her cubhood, got named Exalts-the-Hearts-of-Garou in the middle of her Rite, and then, once she completed it, got named Fenrir's-Voice-of-Blades. She's now a spanking new Cliath Galliard. Urick Garrett, Hunts the Storm, blew into town recently. He's a crusty kind of Glass Walker Ahroun, and is hanging out at the tenement building. Sera Torrens, Follows the Trade Winds, a metis Silent Strider theurge, has arrived in town. She's willing (and eager) to trade for Rites and Gifts. She herself knows more Rites than most people will ever even consider knowing. Harald Gunnarson's back. This would be the Hammer of the Ice Forge, Galliard of the Get of Fenris, with more names than many people have years. He's been through a lot since the last time he was at the Walk, most of it involving blood and fighting. He's come back not as Adren, but rather as a Satired Fostern. To add to his collection of names, Kaz is calling him Man Mountain. There are several new Kin in town, including Strider Kin Nadia Hamed Abdulaziz Al-Asfoor, who cleans crime sites (handy thing to do, around the Garou). Also arriving lately are Strider Kin Jarod White and Dr. Ruvar Shirazi, both of whom are soon to start teaching at SCCU, and Frankie Capitanos, of the Get of Fenris -- she's apparently buying a house on the edge of the Bawn. There was a Storytelling Moot held, late in the month. Aubrey, Riot, Silvertip, Badger, Kavi, Kaz, and Sean all told stories. During Sean's story, Kavi defeated Quiet in a rather low-key staredown. Kavi and Riot would like it known that people should tell either Fidelity or Riot, depending on who you're talking to, about a man who has been stalking Jacob. (They give a general desc, and they have both been handing out a sketch of the man.) He's also insanely fast, and stuck a knife in Riot's eye. (And let me say, ew.) There was an Elder Moot. Vera ordered, with great firmness, the killing of the Ronin called No Nose. Vera, when asked, also said that Viv was not sent to "clean up" the City or anything, but rather to help out with teaching more physical forms of combat to the Walkers. (Well, it's what she /said/, anyway.) /Also/ at the Moot, the Elders voted to strip The Honourable Cedric Glazebrook St.Mawr Ambermere, Strikes-As-Suddenly-As-Lightning-From-A-Clear-Sky, then Elder of the Silver Fangs, of Sept membership, due to his unwise actions leading to the destruction of his chiminage. (That being his house, which was destroyed on New Year's Eve.) Previous to the vote, Cedric challenged the Uktena Little Silvertip (who had been the one to propose that Cedric be stripped of his membership) to a duel of honor; he demanded terms be to the death, and Silvertip assented to these terms, his spear to Cedric's Klaive. Sadly, Cedric's Klaive had been destroyed some time earlier, but he refused to back down from the fight. Using a silver spear head on his spear, Silvertip proceeded to defeat Cedric, but, in the end, spared his life. Subsequently, Derrick Falcon's Wing served as Silver Fang Elder for the space of two days, before Blackriver returned. KL has taken over as Black Fury Elder. Jacob succeeded in his rank challenge to Kaz. KL, participating in the taking down of the Ronin No-Nose (along with Riot (who did most of the organizing and leading), Quiet, Horace, and Lefty) therefore succeeded in her own rank challenge to Reggie. She's now calling herself Rises-Like-Phoenix-From-Rage's-Fire. After various trials and tribulations, Basil honorably withdrew his challenge to Yi. In non-rank challenges, Basil refused a challenge from Jacinta in somewhat spectacular fashion, Riot won a challenge against Saul (for the right to lead the fight against No-Nose), lost one to Stacey (for the right to deal with Gaian Kin), and didn't succeed at one to Jacinta, for the right to let Quiet onto Wendigo turf to fight No Nose. Jacinta let Quiet on anyway. Riot also may or may not currently have one pending with Basil. Busy month for the Gaian. Jacob Dance-Ender, Fostern of the Children of Gaia: Kathryn-Laura of the Black Furies, now elder of the tribe due to Nike's departure and absence, has successfully completed her challenge for Fostern. She is called Rises-Like-Phoenix-From-Rage's-Fire. Basil, Bad-Penny of the Bone Gnawers has rescinded his challenge with Yi. Jacob Stills-the-Dance of the Children of Gaia has successfully completed his challenge for Fostern. Thus far, there has been no mention of a change in his deed name. The group that was lead for the attack on the troublesome Ronin dubbed No-Nose was made of KL, (as was part of her challenge), Riot, Quiet and Lefty and was aided by Horace. A story moot was held this month, organized by Kaz. Kavi Ringtone, Cliath of the Glass Walkers: Jacob succeeded in his challenge and is now Fostern. There was a disagreement between Mouse and Jamethon early in the month, resulting in a challenge to a game of chess and Mouse being banned from the bawn. However during the challenge, Chimera intervened and Jamethon apologized to Mouse, forfeiting the challenge and revoking the ban. There will be an Urrah Moot sometime in the near future. Scheduling is in process. There was an Elder Moot on the 7th of March. Present were Vera as Alpha, Mouse as elder of the Glass Walkers, Kaz for the Bone Gnawers, Stacey for the Children of Gaia, Silvertip for the Uktena, Jacinta for the Wendigo, KL for the Black Furies, and Cedric for the Silver Fangs. The Fianna, Get of Fenris, and Silent Striders were unrepresented. Because of urgent business in the city, Mouse had to leave partway through the moot, and asked Kavi to step in as her second. During the Elder Moot it was decided that No-Nose the Ronin was to be hunted down and killed on sight. Vera told the elders that her direction to Viv of the Get of Fenris was to offer instruction in combat with tooth and claw to the Glass Walkers, and not to take over the running of the city. The Elders in a vote of six to two (the two being Cedric and his packmate KL) decided to strip Cedric of his membership at the Sept of the Hidden Walk. It was determined that because of his actions regarding Mathias, he was directly responsible for the destruction of his chiminage, and thus his membership was revoked. The elders considered Cedric a danger to the sept. The vote was postponed briefly when Cedric challenged Silvertip to a fight to death or submission. Kaz pointed out that Cedric, as challenger, was not the one to set terms. Silvertip asked several times that was really what Cedric wanted, and then gave terms - A battle to the death, with Cedric's klaive vs Silvertip's spear. Cedric admitted that he no longer had a klaive, but did not want Silvertip to change the terms. The battle was quick and fairly one-sided. At the end, rather than deliver the killing blow, Silvertip allowed Cedric to withdraw his challenge. Sera made a talen for Kavi in exchange for a motorcycle. The talen was used in conjunction with a rite to 'help' Rina. Those who passed by the half moon pool during the second and third weeks of March were treated to the odd sight of Kavi and Rina camped on the banks. The Glass Walker pair were apparently very careful about taking care of the area, and there was almost no sign of their presence when they were gone. Riot accepted a perceived challenge from Basil and named terms as a fight. Rather than fight her or apologize, Basil ran away. Jacinta challenged Basil over perceived insults. Rather than accept the challenge, Basil tried to run away. Cael, cub of the Fianna, passed his Rite of Passage and is now known as North Star. Dagny, cub of the Get of Fenris, succeeded in her Rite of Passage and is now known as Fenrir's Voice of Blades. There was a story moot at the end of the month. Aubrey recited a poem. Riot told the story of her participation in the resolution of the problem ronin known as No-Nose. Silvertip told a cautionary tale about being respectful to kin. Kavi sang a song about perseverance while playing a strange instrument he called vichitra vina. Kaz told the story of the Caern's rebirth as the Hidden Walk. Badger told a story about catching a rabbit. Sean told a story. And Silvertip told about Horace being turned inside out and made young by Wyld spirits. Silvertip taught Kavi a minor rite. Kavi has been showing a sketch of a largish black man with acne scars around and asking that if you have seen the man, or do spot him, that you speak with him, or another member of his pack. Poe Thick-Blood, Cliath of the Get of Fenris: Dagny has passed her Rite of passage, honorably earning a scar, telling a story, and revealing a truth to Jamethon-rhya. She is now a Cliath - congratulations, Dagny! Gunther is a new Get of Fenris in town, and is looking to recieve his chiminage to join the Sept. Jeff Lost Boy, Cub of the Glass Walkers: Dangy is a Cliath. She passed her Rite of Passage. Basil has dropped his challenge for rank, apparently after some issue with Jacintia (Details unknown). Riley and Ishmael are on their Rite of Passage! (May be back soon! Let's wish them good luck!) Kavi is passing around pictures of a man and wants to know if anyone has seen him or has details about him. Jeff has one of the pictures and is asking anyone he sees about this guy too. The picture is of a six foot tall brown skinned man with scars, about two hundered to two hundred and fifty pounds, with a thickish build. If you have details, tell Kavi! (Or Jeff who will then tell Kavi!) Jeff is actively looking for any more news to pass on so if you have news, let him know! = Other News = The British Gaian Philodox Ruth, who was Rited at the Walk last year, had returned to England as a result of some family emergency. It seems she's back now, has been out and about over the Bawn and in the city, and is rather more forthright and outspoken than she was before her departure. Dagny of the Get of Fenris has successfully completed her Rite of Passage and has attainted Cliathdom! A new Glasswalker hit town recently, an Ahroun by the name of Urick, called Hunts-the-Storm. Apparently he was drawn in by stories of the Wyrmish trouble in the area. Also apparently has a problem with metis, seems to be quite the stickler for the Litany. Aubrey is expecting a child in August of this year. She has another child, a kin, who lives with her kin-brother and his wife in another state (the child is 2.5 years old). Aubrey and her husband hope that the child is Garou and wish for the blessing of the Sept. Aubrey is looking for someone who knows Sense Wyld to contact her. She wishes to learn the gift. Yi finished learning the Rite of Silence from Derrick. Kenneth has returned from his trip to the Sept of the Steel Angel, where he learned the Rite of Ostracism from another Garou there to bring back to the Hidden Walk. = Songs and Stories = Sung by Kavi Ringtone, Galliard of the Glass Walkers: In the dark of night In the still pre-light Gleaming underneath Glisten jagged teeth Killing on the run Nothing more than fun Hunters tracked him down Followed through the town Tried to set him free Nevermore would be Ran away again To the far off fen Challenge was to be End this killing spree Struggles in between Settled with a skene Words were not enough Pain to gain their trust Scouting through the land Scent was close at hand Three were one were five All came home alive Rabid wolf was dead Fury took his head Category:Caern Convo